


Dìoladh

by puffpygmy



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffpygmy/pseuds/puffpygmy
Summary: An awkward kiss and a chance to start over.





	Dìoladh

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a creative outlet and a prompt that said "An awkward kiss" and morphed into an actual cohesive, quick, little oneshot. As corny and clichéd as it turned out, I thought I would post it in light of the series finale. Please enjoy! And as usual, I never proofread anything, so disregard any errors.

“ _ Five! Four! Three! Two! One! Happy New Year!” _

The tune of Auld Lang Syne lilted from the crowd of mouths of those who weren’t plastered on somebody else’s, and Norma looked around at the various couples quite happily hanging all over one another. She turned to see Alex, who gazed at her with an intensity she remembered all too well--and missed, if she was being honest with herself. 

“Mrs. Romero! That husband of yours not taking care of you on New Year’s?” Norma swiveled her head to see Rupert Wilson, the local DA, stepping towards her. She gave him her best winning smile.

“You know my husband, Mr. Wilson. He never shirks on professionalism.” She could practically hear Alex’s eyes rolling.

“Well, that’s no way to treat a beautiful lady on a night like this! Now if you’ll excuse me, Sheriff, I’ll just give the Mrs. Sheriff here what she deserves.” The slightly overweight older man didn’t bother looking in Alex’s direction, but instead heard a slight clearing of his throat. Nevertheless, he moved closer to Norma.

She barely had time to protest before the unpleasantly moist inside of the DA’s lips were sloppily pecked over hers.

Alex’s internal handbook allowed mere milliseconds of his of his (however estranged) wife to be unwillingly kissed by another man, however harmlessly, before he would send said man flying across the room, regardless of social circumstances. Luckily, as he moved forward and rather forcefully grabbed the ruddy-complected DA by the back of his arm, the words, “Lay another body part on my wife and I’ll make you regret the day you were born” on the tip of his tongue, Norma shoved the man off and, not inconspicuously, wiped the back of her hand across her mouth. Alex let a breath out through his nose.

“Get lost, Wilson.”

Norma looked at Alex. He spoke the words low and steady, in that deliberately controlled tone he always seemed to use just before he ripped into someone. The man simply gave a drunken chuckle and sauntered off into the crowd. 

Their gazes locked again and Norma chewed on the inside of her cheek. Her heart thudded in her ears. She lightly snorted and jabbed a thumb in the direction of the retreating attorney. “I can tell you one thing-that guy’s getting one less vote next year.”

Alex dipped his head and made a concurring face, graciously accepted her weak attempt to break the glacier floating between them. 

He chuckled slightly. “Yeah, Rupert Wilson’s always tended toward the side of unsavory. There’s a reason no woman will get within five feet of him.”

Alex reflected Norma’s wide grin. For just a moment, things felt the way they had a year ago-like nothing had changed. There had always been something of an invisible pull between them, and the long months apart had done nothing to change that. It was exactly has he remembered: her startlingly blue eyes ensnared his senses and he was powerless to do anything other than close the short distance between them and rest his hands along her jawline-her hair was just as soft as he remembered. Her gaze traveled down his face, and his eyes closed just as he pressed his mouth to her own. When the need for air hit them both, a small sigh escaped Norma’s lips and she searched his eyes. 

“Happy New Year, Alex.”

FINI

 


End file.
